


合租au

by missoctopus



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 预警：年龄操作向 日常 废话连篇 琐碎段子 混乱的cp关系（越写越少）ooc傻白甜就是想看二十多岁的弗洛和二十多岁的妞合租的故事完全ooc调高心理承受能力再继续往下看





	合租au

*  
努诺给米开来找了个临时工作。  
“你在逗我吗？他连语言都不通，能干什么？”  
弗洛一脸警惕，张嘴接过米开来投喂的一颗葡萄。  
“我保证，是份正经工作。无国界无门槛只要会唱歌就行。”  
弗洛凝视他。  
“……好吧，还必须长得帅。”  
“洛郎也长得帅，也会唱歌。”  
努诺义正言辞。  
“我不能雇个保姆再派他去挣钱养我。”  
努诺突然像意识到什么一样。  
“——我能吗？”  
弗洛翻了个白眼，把米开来抱着更严实了。

*  
出租屋老旧，经常有小昆虫跑来跑去。  
努诺趴到地板上从沙发底下掏出一只蟑螂，原地窜到屋顶，撕心裂肺吼了一句。  
“妈！！！！”  
厨房里的洛郎丢下铲子，冲到客厅和从卧室冲出来只穿了半个袖子的弗洛相视无言。

*  
自从洛郎住进来，米开来从主厨的位置上被撵下来。他就给自己找了新的工作，做各种甜点。  
“我有一个问题。”  
弗洛含着一口刨冰，犹豫了半天才说出口。  
“为什么我这碗什么颜色都没有，却还是草莓味的？以及……为什么我会觉得这个味道有点熟悉。”  
弗洛用勺子戳了戳挂在冰沙上黏糊糊的液体。  
洛郎正忙着给努诺擦嘴，敷衍着抬头看了一眼。  
“哦，家里草莓果酱不多了，做最后一碗的时候，我看见米开来挤了大半管可食用润滑液。”  
弗洛把嘴里还么来得及融化的刨冰吐了回去。

*  
“弗洛弗洛弗洛——我求你了。你上次都答应我了！你这个眼神，你打算食言。啊——你是坏孩子！”  
努诺吵吵嚷嚷，满地打滚。  
“等洛郎回来他会亲你的。为什么你非要瞄上我？”  
弗洛挣扎了几下，累的喘不上——合理怀疑努诺学过巴西柔道。  
“因为我们说好了的！”  
“那个时候是个人都会出于人道主义同意好吗？你表现的……就像我拒绝你你就回到垃圾桶里自生自灭。”  
“我现在也能！”  
弗洛被缠的冷笑。  
“不，你不能。”  
“为什么？洛郎和米开来出门买菜了，正好家里就剩咱们两个！”  
“不要说的跟偷情一样，我的品味下降的还没有这么快！”  
“你到底亲不亲！？”  
“……我亲的话，你是不是就彻底翻过这篇？”  
“我发誓！”  
努诺从弗洛身上下来，和弗洛面对面，表情诚恳。

*  
“你带了舌钉吗？”  
“带了。”  
“你刷牙了吗？”  
“……刷了。”  
“好巧，我也刷了，是新换的巧克力味道的。”  
“……哦。”  
“你知道怎么亲对吧，你得把舌头——”  
话怎么这么多？  
小熊翻了个白眼，捧着努诺的脸蛋，把他拉过来。  
柔软的舌头滑进去，水晶装饰磕在牙齿上。  
声音通过骨头传到努诺耳朵里。  
——哇。  
努诺瞪圆了眼睛。弗洛也瞪圆了眼睛。  
活像什么异形繁殖现场。  
努诺被自己逗笑。  
“噗”的把弗洛舌头吐出去。  
“……”

*  
“为什么米开来手上干了一点你就买了加湿器，我已经嚷了三个月我腿冷你都不同意我买电暖炉？”  
努诺在弗洛下班回家的时候从门后跳出来。  
“……因为现在是五月份。你是一直在这儿等我吗？”  
“那不是正好！电暖炉打对折。”  
弗洛把吉他放到地上。  
“对折也不可以，你买回来就是为了积灰。——你真的一个下午都在门口？”  
“我会用的！求你了——广告上那款还有小玫瑰花呢！”  
弗洛打量了努诺几眼，心里了然。  
“你一直在转移话题是不是又没洗碗？”  
“……我可以放弃电暖炉。”

*  
“洛郎……”  
“嗯？”  
“有个问题一直困扰着我……”  
“什么？”  
“你和弗洛的胸谁更大一点？”  
“……努诺你知道弗洛不喜欢你评价他的胸对吗？”  
努诺在床上动了两下脚趾。  
“我就是好奇。”  
“你们是朋友——应该彼此尊重彼此关心。”  
“对不起。”  
“这就对了。”

“是我的大。”  
“……”

*  
“你们知道吗，要是我们一直住在一起这个沙雕段子永远都不会完结。”  
努诺窝在沙发上费力的挖着一颗冻实的冰淇淋球。  
“所以，我们要开虐了吗？”  
弗洛在厨房剁一颗洋葱。  
努诺把挖好的巧克力掉在沙发垫上。  
“不，她不敢。”  
低头继续吃，又突然想起什么，心虚的发问。  
“……对了，宝贝你上午跟我说什么来着？”  
“我说你要再弄脏沙发我就把你打扁做成沙发垫。”  
努诺抬起头。  
“尽快BE吧。求你了。”

*  
“你，要不要，回，意大利？”  
弗洛戴着眼镜，对着字典干巴巴的念单词。  
米开来则回给他一大串手势和一长串虽然听不明白但透着性感的句子。  
该死的意大利男人！  
靠！我真是该死的没有原则。

*  
“你要是想知道他怎么想的，你去找个意大利翻译不就好了吗？”  
努诺建议。  
“我找了几个月了——可是最近连超市门口的费列罗都下架了。”  
弗洛戳着芒果块。  
“找翻译这个事情还是太慢了。你有其他想法吗？”  
努诺叉走弗洛的芒果块。  
“你捡他回来的时候还带着什么？”  
“呃——基本上都扔掉了。哦哦哦，还有他的吉他。”  
努诺双眼放光。  
“他有吉他？”  
“是啊——你说你的床缺了个腿就把琴盒拿走垫床了，你忘了？”  
弗洛踩在小凳子上把吉他拿下来。  
“这是他的。”  
努诺擦干净手，吹了一口吉他上的灰尘。  
“让我找找里面有没有钱——我开玩笑的。”  
弗洛去努诺房间把琴盒拿出来。  
“我们要把内衬拆掉吗？希望能找到火车票一类的东西。”  
琴盒里发出清脆响声。  
“……我打赌是一两枚硬币。”  
努诺晃悠着手里的手电筒。


End file.
